The present invention generally relates to chairs.
Modern chairs are frequently provided with seat depth adjustments, for adaptation of the seat surface of the chair to individual upper limb length of the people who have upper limb length deviating from normal sizes.
The seat depth adjustments which are presently known either have a relatively complicated construction or are not especially ergonomic during their use.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a chair, in particular a work chair, with a seat depth adjustment means which is improved so that the seat depth adjustment has a very simple construction and is easy to operate.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a chair, in particular a work chair which has a seat surface whose front region is downwardly turned, and which under the seat surface for a reduction of the seat depth is pullable rearwardly.
Thereby the seat depth adjustment has a very simple construction and can be manufactured with low expenses.
Advantageously the front edge of the turned region is mounted on a slider which is displaced parallel to the seat surface. For easy adjustment of the seat surface by a person sifting on the chair, a rod can be mounted on the slider for forward and rearward pulling of the seat surface parallel to the front end of the seat surface. The rod can project at both sides slightly outwardly beyond the turned region of the seat surface, so that it can be used for adjustment of the seat depth simultaneously as a handle.
In order to guarantee an easy sliding of the slider arranged under the seat surface, the slider can be provided with a rod arranged under the seat surface and guided in a guide. The slider can slid especially well and without canting when it has two rods guided in at least two guides, symmetrically to a center.
For arresting the seat depth adjustment means in the desired position, the at least one rod and/or the guide can be provided with arresting elements. In an especially simple and cost-favorable manner, the arresting elements can be formed as synthetic plastic knobs or balls arranged on at least one rod or the guide, and engaging in depressions in the associated guide or rod.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.